charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyra
Kyra, 'referred to as ''The Seer in demonic circles, was a demonic Seer who turned her back on the Underworld with the intention of one day becoming human. When the Avatars were still perceived as an unknown threat, she offered her information to the Elders in return for being made human. History Desire to Become Human Conditioned to believe that as a demon she could not have feelings, or at the very least was not supposed to have feelings, Kyra quickly became disenchanted with her demonic life and longed to feel the emotions she saw in her visions. For this reason, she planned to betray the Underworld as soon as she landed the information that would give her the chance to become human. It was hinted that, at one point in time, Kyra had some form of relationship with the demon Zankou before he was imprisoned. Assisting Leo and Sirk When a masked demon attacked Wyatt Halliwell in 2004, his father Leo visited the Seer in the hope of finding out who was after his son. She used her magic pool to give him the answer, which appeared as Leo's own face."Cheaper by the Coven" He later sought her out again after Penny Halliwell accused him of emotionally creating a replica of himself to kill his own son. The Seer was reluctant to help because of his bad temper, but eventually agreed and gave him a clear revelation to the problem. Some time later, the half-demon Sirk sought out the Seer in order to track down his last living relatives. The Seer then revealed to him that his cousin's wife, Harriet Casey, was pregnant."Styx Feet Under" When Sirk failed to kill Harriet, he sought assistance from the Seer and she allowed him to see his death to help prevent it, though it still happened minutes later. Utopia While the magical community was worried about the coming storm, Kyra perceived information about the Avatars and the Utopia they wanted to create. She then contacted the Elders and offered to make a deal. However, word of her betrayal spread across the Underworld and she was soon attacked. Leo then saved her and took her to the manor for protection while negotiating with the Elders on her behalf. During her time at the manor, Kyra bonded with Phoebe Halliwell and helped her and Darryl Morris find Inspector Sheridan, who was held in a coma. As part of the negotiations, Kyra later shared her premonition with Phoebe. After seeing the vision of Utopia, Odin agreed to make Kyra human. Kyra understood that even as a human, she would not possess a soul, though she accepted this. However, before Kyra could be made human, she was vanquished by the powerful demon Zankou, because he was afraid of what she might tell the sisters, and for her betrayal. Her death had a great impact on the Charmed Ones and led them to agree to meeting the Avatars."Witchness Protection" Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *Premonition:' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Kyra could trigger her power at will. **'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. **'Psychic Echoes:' The ability to create psychic link with other psychics. **'Enhanced Intuition: As a by-product of Premonition, the user can sense and predict attacks. *Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in form of a shimmer *'Fading:' The ability to teleport in a fadeing manner. ;''Other Powers *'Divination:' Kyra also use a magic pool to look into the future. *'Immortality:' Kyra is immortal and would have lived for an infinitely long lifespan and with an arrested aging process. Spells Humanity Spell This spell was written by Phoebe to transform Kyra into a human, it was to be used by the sisters, along with the powers of the Elders; it was written in a deleted scene which never aired on television but was seen in a featurette on a behind-the-scenes look at Witchness Protection. :The Power of Three now acts as One, :To make this Demon come Undone. :We Vanish the powers and evil of She, :Now Bless her with Humanity. Notes * Kyra had different methods of seeing the future than the first Seer; Kyra's method is more like the traditional method of scrying. * Due to their different powers and methods, it would seem that Kyra and the first Seer are not related. This would suggest that 'The Seer' is merely a title and not a separate species of demon. * Kyra's appearance marks the first time it is said that a full bred demon can be transformed into a human; in past episodes, it was said there are power stripping potions, but it was never clarified whether or not stripping powers would make a demon fully human or just removes their powers. *Kyra, along with Cole Turner and Drake dè Mon, are the only three demons known to truly have been on the side of good. *Strangely, even though Kyra stated she would not possessed a soul as a human, Drake dè Mon was turned human by a Sorcerer while retaining his powers and his soul. This would indicate that The Elders were either unwilling or unable to do the same. Another possibility is that implanting a soul would drain her lifespan, as Drake's deal to turn human lasted only a year before he had to die, whereas no such time limit was implied with Kyra's bargain. Trivia * Charisma Carpenter who portrayed Kyra is best known for her award-winning role as Cordelia Chase, a character in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel who eventually obtains a gift of precogniton similar to Kyra's (as well as later being transformed into a half-demon so that she could endure the strain of the visions). Both characters proceed to eventually die as well as pass on a crucial vision to a friend within the same day. In Kyra's case it was the vision of Utopia to Phoebe, in Cordelia's case, it was a vision of how Angel was to defeat his final enemies passed to him through a kiss. * Charisma Carpenter was one of several actresses who auditioned for the role of Paige Matthews. * Charisma Carpenter was one of four guest stars to have a promotional photo shoot for the show. (The other three being Kerr Smith, Nick Lachey, and Jason Lewis). * One of Charisma's promotional shots for her role as Kyra was later used as the basis for her image on an "Angel" comic book cover (for her role as Cordelia Chase). See below: AngelKyra.jpg 43199 Charisma Carpenter Charmed Photoshoot 9872 122 423lo.jpg Gallery Appearances Kyra appeared in a total of 3 episodes over the course of the series. ;Season 7 :Cheaper by the Coven :Styx Feet Under :Witchness Protection References Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Seers Category:Innocents